User blog:Swimswimfruit/Kaguzuchi and the Hunt
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OV6MXFmL9s Magnus and Owari's swords crach into each other, and a crater is created beneath them...They push with all their might, and their pantheon flames are shining bright, as they try to surpass one another... Around both, the red Mirai Iro aura can be seen, signaling they put their everything into strenght. Owari: Nitoryu... Magnus: Nitoryu... One drop, nine slashes They both, at the same time lower the power input, and then suddenly slash at their opponent with menace...This leaves both fighters with equally big wounds on their stomachs. Both: Nitoryu...Shunten Giri (Instant heaven slash) They suddenly appear behind one another, and two sprays of blood jump from their bodies, as the ground beneath them is destroyed from the immense pressure they created... Magnus: As equal as we were back in Gnothi Safton. Owari: Don't even think that this will end the same way it ended there... Magnus suddenly feels his haki warning him, and in the next instance, Owari's one blade is some inches away from his eye, ready to kill. Magnus deflects the strike with his one sword, and instantly lights up some flames on his sword...he coats them with electricity, and tries to slash away Owari's head, but not with any results...Still mid-air, levitating with his telekenisis, Owari blocks the incoming strike...Only to suddenly feel his own body go numb.... Magnus: I won't drop dead anyone from the heck of it...However, toying with your body, I'm more than happy to do it... Owari falls on the ground, but at the same time, Magnus does too, like gravity got insanely heavier all of a sudden. In fact, Owari timed his reaction, and toyed with Magnus' brain too. They two, on the ground, initiate a fight inside their heads, a clash of the same fruit powers... After a full five minuites, the finally exit the loop, and stand up, instatly clashing with their legs, almost braking their shins. Magnus: Just like last time...Quickly and efficiently, we chip away our lives...This must be a short fight... Magnus tries to go Soul Burst, but as he expected, Owari, beign part of him, can stop it from happening. Owari: *still clashing with their shins* Look at the bright side..I can't go Burst either. Magnus: As I thought...Theoretically you can do it huh? Owari: I told you love. We are one and the same. What you can do, I can do... Magnus and Owari back off, and Magnus sighs. Magnus: Fine. How about this then... Magnus places both swords' handles in his right palm, holding them with his fingers. The one between the index and the middle finger,while the other between teh middle and the ring finger, he points them both backwards, with the points pointing at the back...He locks his eyes on Owari, and takes a stance so familliar to the sociopath....The one he took right before defeating him on Gnothi Safton. Magnus: Mugen...Force. Instantly, insane ammounts of Haoshoku are released, far surpassing the inhuman amount that Magnus released so many years ago, during that fatefull fight... Owari starts gathering his Pantheon dark flame around his fist, and his face becomes serious... 'Owari: Last time we fought, I tried fighting your light with your darkness...At that time, it would seem that your desire to meet the Former Magnus, and to achieve your dream, while protecting your beloved nakamas made you supress the darkness...However...Things are different now. For Now I am not a mere test for you...I Am the End Owari breaks the darkness with mere force, and smiles maniacally, showing off his white teeth...No, bearing his fangs at Magnus, as his pupils become very small. Owari: *Barely controling his excitement* COME AT ME...MAGNUS! Magnus hesitates, as he sees Owari pick up his swords, after calling him...By his fighter name. Instatnly, the excitement fades away, as the darkness seemignly compeltly dissapears from around Owari...His face turns dead serious, and he holds one sword in each hand... Do you know what Kaguzuchi is? Magnus' *still in his pose* A japanese god...Right? Owari: Yes...His birth by Izanami killed her, his mother, and just by trying to kill him, his father created eight volcanoes, and some of his brothers and sisters that were made from his blood...Most importatnly...the death of Izanami and the birth of Kaguzuchi signified the end of the creation of the world...and the beggining of the end... And now, the God takes my side, as I will eat up the sun. Owari's looks becomes dead serious, giving all the fighters around him a chill, and with a switf and controlled move, he places one leg right infront of eachother, in one line...He then simply speaks... Face me, Magnus! Owari ni Hiken: Kaguzuchi Instantly, flames and electricity open up around Owari's swords, creating two towring columns of flame and sparks, ready to crush everything.... Magnus: *His face gets serious* Taiyo We then see Venator backing of, as he ended another quick clash with Marimo... Marimo and Venator are both looking at each other, Marimo being seemingly tired after his early clas with Owari He's in his normal form right now and he's wielding his eight, normal swords, reformed with some energy and haki. Venator is walking towards him, calmly Suddenly, Venator starts picking up his speed, which alerts Marimo With each step, in slow motion like movements, Venator leaves small craters into the ground. Marimo opens his eyes wide in surprise as he feels immense pain in his stomach before he could even feel Venator's presence ENERGY DEMON'S ETERNAL BODY! Every single little muscle on Marimo's body flexes and becomes ten times stronger as we can see Venator right in front of Marimo, with his right leg deep into the Demon Swordsman's stomach. Marimo starts screaming like crazy as his body gets pushed back, his feet breaking the ground apart. However, he doesn't flinch More than that, he powerfully pushes his feet into the ground, stopping himself. The force of Venator's attack blasts a hole into a building that was behind Marimo. Venator: You're not bad at all. With his body in great pain, Marimo dashes forward, with his usual demonic, battle maniac look Venator takes a boxing stance, ready to intercept whatever Marimo will throw at him. ENERGY DEMON'S GREAT SHOUT!! Venator opens his eyes wide in surprise as an enormous shockwave strikes him, almost breaking his arms, completely breaking his defense A trail of dust is left behind as Marimo appears in Venator He turns around at an insane speed, almost breaking his legs DEMON'S INSANITY!! A huge wind blast strikes Venator as Marimo passes him. After a split second, Venator gets two cuts on his body and is blown into the air, spinning Venator: All that effort for such a small wound? Marimo grins and pants as Venator is blasted hundred of meters into the air by a huge tornado On top of that, all the wind around Venator turns into flames and electricity, catching him in the middle Lastly, Marimo throws away all his swords, leaving only one in his hand He quickly turns around and slashes down, cleanly cutting in half the entire tornado of flames and electricity All the fighters spread across the battlefield look up as they see an immense explosion, in the shape of a slash. Marimo collects his swords as Venator's body falls on the ground Venator quickly gets up and clears some dust from what remained of his clothes, looking pretty seriously injured, but not worried Despite this, Marimo doesn't look very surprised Marimo: *grins*I find that Owari very annoying. I think I would rather fight you. Venator: Glad to see you have enough time to be fighting for sport... Marimo: Sport? No...I'm fighting for my captain's pride here...For my survival against you...for the sake of protecting my other crewmates...No missunderstanding me, I take this very seriously...However, I don't see how also enjoying a fight that has to offer me experience is bad. Venator: Hmph. Now you're talking more like the man I'd expect you to be, Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo grins, and instantly vanishes. He reappears above Venator, with all eight swords around him, and instantly launches all of the at the man. Stag Like a Bee! Venator simply exhales quickly,and hardens his body with haki, making it tough enough for Marimo's blades to fail to pierce his flesh. Marimo: Hey, that's quite solid. With a quick movement, while still airborne, Marimo twists his body, and delivers a kick to Venator's face. The man the grabs the leg, and crushes Marimo on the ground, but the swordsman actually managed to put one hand down, and hold the damage off. Marimo uses his other leg to strike at Venator, and thought not much damage is delivered, it's enough for Marimo to break free. With quick use of his fruit and his good muscles, Marimo warps around, and picks up his swords, reappearing in front of Venator again, with his swords in place, in his usual Hachitoryu stance. Venator: Actually...That move was pretty solid as well. I didn't get cut, but it's hurting like hell... Since I take it that was a sort of Ultimate move, I shall honor you with my own... Marimo's attention is caught, and he gets on the defensive instinctively, looking at his opponent, expecting anything from him...He is standing in his casual Hachitoryu stance, and knows he doesn't have any openings...still, he feels worry. Hunt Instantly, Venator dissapears and reappears in front of Marimo. Just by that movement, Marimo feels an immense pressure on all of his body, like it's about to crush him...It's like a wind so heavy, that it could take down a building....So dense, it would crush anybody to molecular level... Marimo: *panting* what...was...that? Venator That is called Hunt...It's my haki. Marimo doesnt move, but is genuinely surprised by the fact... Venator: Combined with other factors of course... If my memory serves me correctly, you and Richard have fought numerous times, right? Marimo :(He called him "Richard"? ) Yes, so...? Marimo is very carefull, and for now plays Venator's game, curious as to see where hes going with it. Venator: Then you are surely familiar with the nature of a shockwave generated by a fist strike... I have mastered the art of combining any shockwave generated from my movements with my haki and my killing intent. And with it, I hunt my opponents down. Venator raises his fist, and Marimo instantly responds, as he was waiting for a move...The swordsman coats his swords with black flames in a split second, and slashes with all, aiming to make them all meet at Venator's fist strike... The fist makes contact with the blades, and explosively, a crater is created beneath the two, as clouds scatter above them from the sheer power the two emitted. Vice captain and captain shout, as they carry on with their fights. Category:Blog posts